Hogwarts' Rule Numbers 548 and 549
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: Hogwarts' Rule Number 548: "Draco Malfoy takes it up the ass!" is not an appropriate Quidditch chant. Hogwarts' Rule Number 549: - Even if I know it's true. For Beaabop


**Hogwarts' Rule Number 548: "Draco Malfoy takes it up the ass!" is not an appropriate Quidditch chant.**  
**Hogwarts' Rule Number 549: - Even if I know it's true**

**For Beaabop**

Draco's teeth groaned in complaint as he pressed them too tightly together and tried not to grind them. He walked briskly down the halls of Hogwarts with no destination in mind, except to get away from everyone. A couple of Hufflepuff girls giggled as he stomped by, causing Draco to hunch his shoulders and almost growl.

Someone shouted, "Save a broomstick and ride a wizard, Malfoy!" Draco dug his nails into his palms, and whipped himself around to see Michael Corner wink at him. Replacing courage with more anger, Draco turned on heel and very quickly walked away, much to the Ravenclaw's amusement.

Draco swore that he will murder Blaise, who cared if he went to Azkaban for it? Zabini needed to be stopped! So what if Blaise had only made up the rumour because Draco had told everyone that he slept with a teddy named Monsiur Fuzzy - that was funny! This! This was just cruel. Cruelty is a known trait among Slytherins, but Draco would _never_ tell anyone that someone took it up the bum for shits and giggles. Well, unless that someone was Potter, then he'd go running to _The Daily Prophet _with the story.

And it wasn't even true! The idea of putting anything up there horrified and disturbed Draco to no end.

"So who is the unlucky wizard?" Justin Finch-Fletchley smirked at Draco.

"You will be if you don't piss off!" hissed Draco, shaking his wand in the Hufflepuff's face.

Finch-Fletchley looked a little taken aback, but he straightened himself and sneered down at Draco, "Y'know, you don't scare anyone any more, right Malfoy?" He shrugged and looked about the hallway almost sympathetically, "We know that you were just being a prat to cover up the fact that you're gay-er than the Fourth of July!" Ernie Macmillan snickered.

Draco didn't know what the Fourth of July had to do with being gay, but he glowed crimson all the same, "Shut your mouth," he growled.

"Or what?" asked Macmillan, who suddenly decided that picking on Draco was fun as well, "you'll make him do it with yours?" The boys high-fived.

Draco smirked and aimed his wand, "_Incarcerous,_" ropes circled around the giggling Hufflepuffs.

Ernie tried to pull away from Justin as the rope just kept coming, wrapping them tightly together and Draco grinned more when the boys toppled over each other. Draco bent down and took the ends of the rope and tied a bow with it on top of Finch-Fletchley's head, nodded as if to praise his bow tying skills and almost skipped away.

Feeling a little better, Draco decided that he wouldn't kill Blaise, maybe place a curse on Monsiur Fuzzy instead.

Draco had also made the decision to go down to the Quidditch Pitch, it was a bit chilly today, so no one else would be there to disturb him, and he needed the practice for the up coming match against Gryffindor.

Draco collected his broom and gloves and began the descend to the pitch. The Goal Posts and stands looked very inviting even when they wobbled slightly in the wind. He threw a leg over his broom and kicked off the ground, zoomed down the grass and enjoying the icy sting on his cheeks. As he suspeceted the grounds were empty.

Draco didn't have the keys to the Quidditch equipment, so he scrunched up bits of parchment, charmed them gold and to fly within the Quidditch area, and mentally scrubbed his mind clean of anything he needed to do for the rest of the day.

He spent hours chasing his Snitchs, and he forgot how many he actually made, but the sun was high in the sky, indicating it was now lunch time. Draco didn't feel like going back to the castle and laid down in the middle of the pitch, arms out and squinted up at the sky. His cheeks were slightly pink from flying, and he closed his eyes and sighed heavily, breathing in the smell of grass and something sweet in the air; it probably came from Hagrid's cabin.

Draco could feel his skin heating nicely from the sun, but not enough to banish the chilly air completely, so it sent little tingles up and his spine, which he didn't entirely dislike. He sighed again and smiled. At this moment, Draco couldn't help thinking he wouldn't mind staying here in isolation forever.

"Um?"

Feeling a little less content, Draco allowed his brows to knit together, "Mm?" he responded, not bothering to move any more, or even grace who ever it was with his glare.

"If you're going to nap... maybe you should do it in your dorm," the voice said.

Draco yawned, "Nah," he said lazily, "happy here," and to prove that he was, he folded his arms behind his head, and shivered when his shirt lifted slightly, exposing a strip of skin to the cool air and warm sun.

"Um..."

Draco frowned. Didn't who ever it was not understand that Draco had no intention of leaving? Feeling too relaxed, Draco sniffed loudly to show his disapproval, "You're not going to leave are you?"

"Well, I wanted to practice Quidditch..."

"Mm," responded Draco, "and my lying here is going to stop you, how?"

"Well, no -"

Draco pulled a hand out from under his head and made a shooing motion in the general direction of the voice, "Off you go then - I'll stay here." He tucked his hand awaay again.

There was silence and Draco smiled, thinking maybe this person had gone to do as Draco said.

"... won't I disturb you though? Flying about?"

Draco was getting grumpy now, "Then lay down and have a nap too!" he snapped.

There was a thump as the person dropped whatever they had on the ground. Third luck was meant to be the charm, however whoever it was leaned over Draco, blocking off his sun.

Draco opened one eye and squinted, he planned on glaring at this intruder, but the halo created behind this person's head was too bright, and made it impossible to see who it was, "What is your problem?" Draco asked, "Now you block off my sun?"

There was a snort, "I didn't realise it belonged to you, Malfoy."

Draco sat up and rubbed at his face, "Fine!" he grumbled, "Have the pitch all to yourself! I've had enough!" he began gathering his things.

"Wait, but you just offered for me to nap with you..."

Draco snapped his head around, mouth open to argue, but stopped seeing that he had been talking with Potter, "My mistake, if I had known it was you, Potter, I would have just told you to piss off from the beginning."

Potter frowned, looking a little hurt, "... I thought you knew who you were talking to."

"I'm sorry I didn't recognise your voice," Draco stuck his nose in the air, "Whenever I recall our interactions, it's always a bit higher in pitch and whiney."

"I think I liked it better when you didn't know it was me," Potter glared at Draco.

"So did I."

Potter then smirked, "So, does that mean you invite all boys to lay with you on the Quidditch Pitch?"

Draco blushed, "I've never invited anyone to lay with me on the Quidditch Pitch!"

"Just me then," Potter looked like he might laugh.

"That's when I didn't know who you were!"

Potter pulled out his wand, "I could Confund you... or Obliterate your memory, would you invite me again then?" he was grinning now.

"No!" Draco became panicked.

The wand was put away, "I was joking, Malfoy."

Draco glared, "Yes, just like everyone else today!" he snapped, "Because everyone thinks it's hilarious that I take it up the ass!"

Potter blinked, "... what?"

Draco's blush darkened, "Oh, don't pretend! That's why you followed me here, waited until I was relaxed enough not to care what came out of my mouth. Your whole intention was to make a fool of me!" his nostrils started flaring, "Go on! Go tell all your friends how I confessed! Tell them I told you to lay with me!"

Potter frowned and looked about, "I have no idea what you're on about, Malfoy... here-" he plopped himself onto the grass and patted it, "you can go back to napping, or whatever."

Draco glanced about the pitch and noticed no one else about, "Well, where are they?"

Potter sighed and allowed himself to fall onto his back, "I'm alone," he confessed, "Mm, this is nice actually - I see why you were napping here."

"Why are you alone?"

"Why are you?"

Draco shifted and looked around again, "Because I felt like it."

"Exactly."

Draco stared at Potter.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Potter removed his glasses and wriggled himself into comfort.

Draco couldn't believe how quickly the roles had been reversed, "What?"

"Well, you can leave or lay down with me," Potter said.

Draco twirled on the spot, trying to find Weasley or Granger, or the whole school hiding in the stands to make fun on him.

"No one's here."

Draco's eyes fell back on Potter, who looked so peaceful, and the grass was very inviting. Draco took a few steps forward and Potter smiled when Draco knelt beside him. Making sure once more, that Potter wasn't having him on, Draco laid beside him.

"There," said Potter, he opened one eye and turned his head to the side to look at Draco, "nothing bad happened."

Draco blinked, "Aren't you afraid I'm going to jump your bones or something?"

Potter attempted to shrug, and tried to focus his eyes on Draco, "Never was much for listening to rumours." He then turned his face back to the sky, eyes closed.

Draco continued to stare at him. He had many other questions running through his head, but he couldn't make sense of any of them. Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt fingers wrap around his right hand.

"Just relax," whispered Potter.

And Draco did, he turned his own face to the sky. Draco's fingers squeezed Potter's and Potter clenched gently back and Draco grinned.

The sun's tingles didn't have anything on the one's Potter's hand caused to run throughout Draco's body, and again, he didn't entirely dislike the feeling.


End file.
